degrassifandomcom-20200223-history
Father Figure (2)
Father Figure (2) is the second part to the two-parter season premiere of Season 3 of the Canadian television series, Degrassi: The Next Generation. It originally aired on September 17, 2003, on CTV Television and on October 3, 2003, on The N. The episode was directed by Bruce McDonald and it shares its title with the song by George Michael. Extended Overview Emma finds her father, Shane McKay. She discovers he is living in an assisted living residence in Stouffville, Ontario. Emma (alongside Craig) enters the residence and sneaks up to Shane's room. She finds him turning a plate several times. She is shocked to find out that Shane is developmentally disabled, specifically Acquired Brain Injury due to him falling off (or jumping off) a bridge after taking acid when he was in grade nine. Emma ends up accepting him. When she has to leave, Shane becomes agitated and throws his plate across the room in protest. The support worker redirects Shane to his knitting in a condescending tone of voice. Emma gives Shane her address so they can write each other. Soon after, Shane shows up at Spike's house and realizes that Spike has married Snake and is pregnant with his child. Shane becomes angry and when Spike tries to call for help, he destroys the entire room as Spike goes into early labor. Emma comes home and realizes what is going on. She calms down Shane by letting him knit. Luckily, the baby is born safely. Shane gives Emma the hat he knitted, and Emma gives Shane a new picture of them together. Trivia= *This episode is named after the song "Father Figure" ''by George Michael. *This episode marks the final appearance of Shane McKay. *This episode marks the birth of Jack Simpson. |-| Series Continuity= *Shane has an old promotional picture of Spike and baby Emma from ''Degrassi High in his room at the care facility. *Emma learns that her father received brain damage by "falling and hitting his head". Snake later reveals to Emma he got this injury by jumping off of a bridge and hitting his head, which happened off-screen in the Degrassi Junior High episode Taking Off (1). *When Emma is complaining about her parents, Craig tells her that she is overreacting, and that at least she has two fathers, while his father Albert Manning is dead. *Spike goes into labor and gives birth to Jack Simpson, Emma's half-brother. Liz helps to deliver him. *While at the Simpson-Nelson household, Shane looks at the wedding picture of Snake and Spike that was taken in White Wedding (2). *Despite Spinner's efforts, Paige remains with the same awful locker. *This is the first time that Emma refers to Snake as her dad, showing that she has finally accepted him as a parental figure in her life. |-| Character Revelations= *This marks the final appearance of Shane McKay in the Degrassi franchise, even though Emma promises to keep in touch. He is never mentioned again. |-| Goofs= *When Emma is having a flashback from when she first met her father, you can see Spike is still a teenager. However, Shane looks exactly as he does in the present. |-| Gallery= FF2.01.jpg FF2.02.jpg FF2.03.jpg FF2.04.jpg FF2.05.jpg FF2.06.jpg FF2.07.jpg FF2.08.jpg FF2.09.jpg FF2.10.jpg FF2.11.jpg FF2.12.jpg FF2.13.jpg FF2.14.jpg 3-1-2.jpg 3-1.jpg FF2.17.jpg 3-1-3.jpg Waefsdfg.png FF2.19.jpg Father Figure (2) Image.png Tumblr l788lqios21qc1tpr.jpg Tumblr l788m4lJkO1qc1tpr.jpg Tumblr l788oaVk5n1qc1tpr.jpg gfgg.png gjjjg.png fkingspinner.png Adorablebabyy.jpg FF0110.jpg FF0114.jpg FF0116.jpg FF0117.jpg FF0118.jpg Tumblr l788ovOQ9l1qc1tpr.jpg Tumblr l7893bayMA1qc1tpr.jpg FF2cf.jpg Tumblr l788jfyigq1qc1tpr.jpg Tumblr l78930Jrxo1qc1tpr.jpg |-| Promos= |-| Cast= Regular Cast (Ordered Alphabetically) *Sarah Barrable-Tishauer as Liberty Van Zandt *Stefan Brogren as Archie Simpson *Lauren Collins as Paige Michalchuk *Jake Epstein as Craig Manning *Aubrey Graham as Jimmy Brooks *Shane Kippel as Spinner Mason *Pat Mastroianni as Joey Jeremiah *Miriam McDonald as Emma Nelson *Amanda Stepto as Christine Nelson *Dan Woods as Daniel Raditch Supporting Cast *Cathy Keenan as Liz O'Rourke *Michael Kinney as Darryl Armstrong *Anastasia Koop as Young Emma *Christie MacFadyen as Elspeth *Kim Roberts as Mrs. Smith *Jonathan Torrens as Shane McKay Absences *Daniel Clark as Sean Cameron *Ryan Cooley as J.T. Yorke *Stacey Farber as Ellie Nash *Jake Goldsbie as Toby Isaacs *Andrea Lewis as Hazel Aden *Melissa McIntyre as Ashley Kerwin *Stacie Mistysyn as Caitlin Ryan *Adamo Ruggiero as Marco Del Rossi *Christina Schmidt as Terri MacGregor *Cassie Steele as Manny Santos |-| Quotes= :Spike (to Emma): You have a lot of explaining to do. You're not talking to me? Emma, you start talking right now! :Emma: You lied to me Mom. I found him. :Spike: Shane? You found Shane? :Emma: Right where you left him. In that prison in Stouffville. How could you? :Spike: I did not put him there. His parents did. :Emma: And you didn't stop them? :Spike: I was 16! |-| Featured Music= |-| Links= *Watch Father Figure (2) on YouTube *Watch Father Figure (2) on Gorillavid (International) Category:Degrassi: The Next Generation Category:Degrassi: TNG episodes Category:Season 3 Category:Season Premiere Category:Season 3 Episodes